Memoirs of a Mongrelle
by madame bloodbathe
Summary: Before Mongrelle was the rough and tumble wrestler (that appears in heavenly-vixen's story 'An Amazonian Life') she was a homeless child in London in 1636. what the?
1. chapter 1

It was 1636 I believe when it happened. Oh sorry I seem to have missed something. Well, I should start by saying that I haven't always been like this. No, not like this at all. I was a happy child, sure I stole for a living in the lower end of the London markets but I cannot recall a single flow of tears from that time so I am forced to assume that it was indeed a happy time. I, along with a small band of other misfits, lived out our younger years on the street. Prancing out of the way of carriages of the wealthy begging a handout, scattering the geese and ducks driven to market on foot by farmers' sons and daughters. I was not a lowlife thief I only stole to get by; food, clothing. Not more than I could carry and nothing that couldn't be eaten or worn. But the way I became like this was by means of my afore mentioned liking for mischief. I was not more than 8 years of age when it happened. Another scamp had bestowed on me the knowledge of pick-pocketing and I decided as it was a public execution day to practice on the wealthy and packed together in the main square in lower Regency (the name escapes me now but I can still see it in front of me if I try). They were men mainly to be hanged for crimes of murder and theft of monies and other things. Some nobleman and his guards had caught them. The crowd bayed for blood and as the gallows trapdoor was released for the first time I reached for a large golden watch that had caught my eye. The owner of it was not paying attention and surely would not miss it. I was careful not to forget to pull the pin upon which it hung. So that it's large owner would not be alerted by the wrench of the fob chain as I ran away with the watch that was still attached to him. I pulled out the pin and the gold watch chain chinked softly on the watch I now held in my hand. 

The town crier called out the name of some poor unfortunate that was to be hanged next, "for theft of two loaves of bread and a pork pie."

"STRING THIS ONE UP AS WELL!" the cry came from behind me and I was lifted into the air by the scruff of my neck. The gold watch shattered as it hit the cobblestones and a cry rose up from the rather fat owner of it. I was handed down over the heads of the crowd to the gallows. The crier stood by the hangman and the prisoner. I looked out to the crowd and saw the other guttersnipes picking pockets and stealing much more than two pounds and a pork pie. I also saw the fat former watch owner pushing through the crowd with his guards. The hangman much to my dismay fitted a noose around my neck and I was pushed off the gallows platform. I began to see white spots in front of my eyes and I became aware that they were fading. The landowner whose watch I had snatched had ordered the hangman to cut me down and when he had refused, one of the guards had instead. I was pulled up onto a horse and conveyed through the crowd. I was thrown into a black carriage and the landowner got I behind me. The carriage started driving away with a sudden jolt and I found myself thrown into the lap of a woman. 

"I send you for your grotesque amusement and you come back with a child? What am I to think?" the woman cried in alarm. "It's a dirty gutter child!" she pushed me away.

"It stole _and broke_ my pocket watch," the fat man bellowed, "and I believe she should work it off rather than hang for it."

"I weren't going to break it sir, honest. I only meant to get food for it." I began to plead. At the sound of my voice the woman reached out and took me into her lap again. Voluntarily this time.

"Hubert. She's so young and small." She poked my side hard with her bony fingers, "and thin. I won't have this one dying in your filthy mines. She's to stay with me, I have always wanted a little girl of my own."

The fat man began to get angry and very red in the face, " why should you have want of a little girl. You have four strapping boys that any woman ought to be proud of."

To my immediate horror the woman ignored him, "what's your name, little one?" she dabbed at the dirt on my face with her pocket-handkerchief. It was white with flowers embroidered on it before it touched my face but it became an ugly gray/brown color by the time she'd stopped.

"Ain't got one." I said not really knowing what a 'name' was at that point.

She laughed and the fat gentleman laughed too, "what are you called child? What do your family call you?"

The look I must have had on my face was priceless, I didn't have the faintest clue what they were talking about.

I thought hard about it, "I dunno. The others call me, *#$@!*#. But what's a family?"

At my terrible language the woman swooned and went into a faint, the gentleman cringed and ordered the coach to stop. The woman was assisted by the fat gentleman and coachmen into the fresh air. While I was dragged from the carriage without the slightest idea of what was wrong by another coachman.

The woman recovered and was soon put to rights by means of a small hip flask the gentleman appeared to have on hand. The coachman was not at all pleased by what had come over the woman and neither, I was to find, was the gentleman. 

"COME HERE CHILD!" he bellowed at me. He bent low and put his hands on my shoulders, "you're not to say things like that or you'll upset M'Lady terribly. Do you understand?"

I shook my head and wondered what was wrong with the words I had said. I had heard them often enough myself and thought they to be the language of all folk. I was very much mistaken. Well, the coachmen sniggered behind the fat gentleman who obviously didn't believe me. They didn't snigger when he demanded a whip of one of them. It wasn't a stock whip, merely a switch of birch to keep the skittish horses in line at night. But the cry of the woman when it came sailing down on the back of my outstretched hand would have argued otherwise. 'M'Lady' seized the switch from 'Hubert' and beat him until tears were streaming down her own face crying, "you beast!" at regular intervals. I found myself gathered up in a rush of silken skirts and carried off down the lane on foot. The coachmen and 'Hubert' ran behind and tried to convince 'M'Lady' that it was better for herself and the child to ride in the carriage while he rode with his guards who were still on horseback and had not stirred throughout the whole '_incident'_ as M'Lady began to refer to it.

"Come, dismount here." M'Lady called to one of the guards and he dismounted and bowed in front of her. M'Lady pushed him aside and climbed up onto his horse, I sat in front of the saddle and she rode sidesaddle as was custom for her. I had never been on a horse before and I began to panic clinging for dear life as we gently trotted along. 

"For the sake of the child, Beatrice. Come back here and ride in the carriage." Hubert called. Calm as the sea before a storm Beatrice swung the horse around and dismounted by Hubert's side kicking up mud onto his smart green jacket. She reached up and lifted me off the horse and into the carriage. "I don't need the carriage but for the sake of the child I shall ride in it. If you dare climb into this carriage after me I shall get out and carry the child home."

Hubert scoffed to his men who themselves were not sure what to make of this urchin of whom M'Lady was so fond. "All the way from London to Newcastle? Surely not. Now don't be silly." He attempted to climb in after her.

Beatrice took my hand and opened the other carriage door. She saw to it that Hubert was thoroughly embarrassed in front of his staff. She walked, head held high, in front of the carriage carrying me for the better part of 5 miles before Hubert repented and rode up behind one of his guards. When we climbed into the carriage and everything was right again. Beatrice pulled down the blinds and confided, "I couldn't have lasted much longer than that, saints be praised you're so light. Or I never would have managed. Now what are we to call you?"

I'll admit to not hearing much of the ensuing conversation, as I was very tired by my day's adventures. When I woke it was because the carriage had stopped and I was thrown forward. Beatrice picked me up and I snuggled into her corseted bosom. She carried me into a great house twice as big as the square in which I had nearly been hanged that morning. She carried me up the stairs and into a large bedroom all by herself and gave the staff strict instruction that no one should tend me but her. I fell asleep to the sound of her and her husband's voices outside my door arguing.

"You have no idea where she's come from. She could be a gypsy child."

"Rubbish! Have you ever seen a gypsy child with hair or skin so fair? Oh no she's not a gypsy Hubert Darling. But now we are her family and you shall have to learn to live with that."

"Very well. What are you going to call it?"

"I was thinking of Lucinda Elizabeth Louisa Mary Cassandra Darling."

"Lucy Darling it is then."

* * *


	2. chapter 2

The next morning I awoke slowly. Realizing at once that I was warm and dry and no one was yelling or shouting in the usual way in the square. The sunlight hit my window and bounced into my eyes and I couldn't help but open them as more a reflex as anything else. Beatrice was sitting by my bedside giving me small opportunity to explore my new home. I crept around the room trying desperately not to wake her. I was wearing an oversized white nightshirt I was later to find that this belonged to one of my older brothers. There were trinkets of all kinds on the oaken dresser, mainly little porcelain bears and dogs and even some birds. They were very pretty and would probably fetch a good deal of money if sold. But I resolved to lose my old ways and seeing Beatrice still slumbering I crept off to explore the rest of the house. I poked my head out the door and saw women walking around in black dresses carrying things. Steaming trays of breakfast; bacon, broth and bread, mushrooms, kippers, sausages and eggs. Neatly pressed clothes of all kinds. And one even carried a small boy. The boy saw me and shouted, "gypsy!" upsetting the maids dreadfully. The guards ran in from the courtyard and the stable boys from the stables. Hubert and three little Hubert's ran downstairs. Soon everyone in the house was on the landing where I stood. I didn't know what else to do, I ran back into the room and dove into the safety of Beatrice's skirts. She awoke with a start when the servants began banging on the door. It probably didn't help my case that I had run for now they thought I was a gypsy. Beatrice gave a little laugh when she saw me hiding amongst her petticoats. She scooped me up, "good morning Lucy. Did you sleep well?" she looked up at the door upon which they were still banging disapprovingly, "did they frighten you?" 

Finally something I understood, I nodded. 

"We can't have that then. You're to be the Lady of this house just like me and you can't be afraid of your servants." She carried me to the door and flung it open. The gardeners with their big metal spades and hoes thundered into the room looking for the gypsy that little Benjamin had seen. The servants drew back when they saw the mistress of the house carrying a little girl.

"Gather round," Beatrice called, "this is Lucinda Elizabeth Louisa Mary Cassandra Darling. She was an orphan and is now a member of this family. She is not a gypsy and never was. Everyone is to be patient and gentle with her. Is that understood?"

The maids nodded, the guards saluted and Hubert grumbled. With everyone dismissed back to his or her work. Beatrice called all of the immediate family members into the room. (This was extended to the family dog.) 

The boys stood in a militaristic fashion all except little Benjamin and the nanny that carried him. Hubert sat on the bed next to Beatrice and Lucinda Elizabeth Louisa Mary Cassandra. The dog sat on the floor next to Benjamin's nanny.

"Gentlemen. Rosie. This is Lucy. We found her in London and she will be living here from now on." 

I was scared, none of the boys looked at all pleased except maybe Benjamin who was very confused. Beatrice demanded my attention by turning me around to face her. "Lucy. These are your brothers. Do you understand? They are here to help and protect you. This is Gregory Shane. He is 14 years old." The oldest boy stepped forward and held out his hand. I looked up at Beatrice who nodded at me. I put my hand up to him and he took it and put it to his mouth. I pulled my hand back in astonishment. 

Beatrice looked at me strangely, "what on earth is wrong?"

I whispered to her. She laughed. Gregory went a little red, "what's the matter, Mother? Did I do something wrong?"

Beatrice waved his question off looking at me again she tried to stifle a little laugh. "He wasn't going to bite you, Lucy. He was going to kiss your hand like this." And she did it.

Now my face was scarlet. Gregory bowed and kissed my hand like he had intended to all along. Beatrice looked past it and introduced the rest of the family. 

"This is Christopher Henry." The middle boy took my hand and kissed it after a curt bow. I realized somewhere along the line that Christopher and Richard were twins.

"This is Richard George. They are both 11." The next boy standing took my hand and kissed it like the boys before him.

"And finally Benjamin Michael. He is 5." The littlest boy in the arms of his nanny waved. 

Beatrice smiled. I could tell that Benjamin was a sickly child and that he didn't warm to many people by the hope in his Mother's eyes.

Hubert picked up the big English sheep dog which in itself was no east task. "This is the seventh member of our family. This is Bruno." Bruno was beautiful, he fast became my favorite member of the family. Bruno was a big dog, he was a fluffy white and grey sheep dog. He was good company on long walks but he was also happy to lie by the fireside when it snowed. Little Benjamin was close to my second favorite one. He grew happy and plump in my company and soon became strong enough to go on walks or on rides with his brothers. He even became strong enough to pick up his schooling in the schoolroom up the stairs from my room. 

The oldest boy, Gregory or Greg as family called him, kept most to himself but on long winter nights when Beatrice was asleep on the settee and Hubert was in his den smoking or drinking his evening's brandy, he would read great books to me until I began to read myself. The newest books like Titus Andronicus, A Midsummer Night's Dream, The Merchant of Venice and Julius Caesar. 

Hubert insisted that now I was family I called him Father and he too began to warm to me. He tutored me all through the remaining autumn and winter in reading and writing, until I could read as proficiently as Greg and write as neatly as Beatrice. By the time spring came again he had given me a plucky little grey pony and taught me to ride. Beatrice, who I was to call Mother, spoiled me tremendously with sweets and trips to town or to the seaside. She always it seemed was organizing trips to the linen shop wherein she fashioned me with magnificent dresses of true renaissance style with the low, square neckline and many pleated skirts. I always had new bodice's to match my many skirts. And the most cunning little brown leather boots. 

I had stayed with the Darling family for just over two years and I was now about 10 years of age and the jealousy of Chris and Ritchie had become apparent to even me. And I became wary of them. They always seemed to be looking for mischief, filling my little boots with manure and making mud in the bathtub when the maids had drawn it for my bath. Until Mother finally told them to leave me be and would not let me alone with them unless Gregory or Benjamin were there. If only I had listened to her but the promise of acceptance has led many a young girl astray.

Father came into the study one late July evening where we all sat reading and proposed a family trip to the country. For the boys to go riding and hunting and for Mother and I to socialize with the Hart's (another wealthy family in the neighborhood). However Mother suggested that I was too lively to enjoy sitting in the country with her and the older ladies. "Perhaps," she ventured, " Lucy might be allowed to go riding with the boys if she should get restless." Father looked at Gregory. Gregory realizing the responsibility that was resting upon his shoulders looked to his father then his mother, "Certainly Father. I shall be 16 then and should prepare to handle the responsibility like a man. It would be an honor to watch over Lucinda." 

Everyone thoroughly reassured. The Darling family looked forward to a day in the country at the end of the week. 


	3. chapter 3

On the following Friday Mother, Benjamin and myself crowded in one carriage and Gregory, Chris and Ritchie in the other. Father rode out in front with two of his stable boys and some servants. The lunch baskets were loaded in the back of the coach and the horses tied behind to trot along following the carriage with the hounds (the hounds were not tied to the coach in the day, they were tame enough to run alongside without bothering anyone).

We soon found the Hart family and I was introduced. The boys and Father soon rode off with Mr. Hart and his boy hunting with the hounds. I sat and listened politely with Allison and Madeline Hart, who were playing with flowers in the grass. A little after noon the gentlemen returned and we all had lunch; cold pigeon pie, with broth, bread and cake. For the amusement of the older member's of the party, some of the boys recited poetry or tall tales. By the setting down of the sun the boys requested a final ride on their horses as the weather looked to be turning stormy. I asked if I might be allowed to join them. 

"Of course," spoke up Christopher, " you _have_ to come riding with us."

"Indeed the more the merrier," Richard clapped his hands in agreement. 

Father looked at the boys in delight, "I knew you'd take a shine to her eventually. Of course you may go Lucy." He signaled for one of the stable hands to place a ladies saddle on 'Lady'.

Looking back I think Gregory knew that something was going to go terribly wrong because he approached mother and told her to forbid Benjamin to go. And she did. Benjamin and mother stood by the carriage with Mrs. Hart and Allison and Madeline Hart. Father and Mr. Hart stood by the carriage and smoked while the servants packed up lunch and the hounds were tied for the trip back to the estate. 

We rode off into the forest near the mill, I on 'Lady'. Gregory mounted on 'Justice' and the twins mounted on 'Trouble' and 'Chaos'. It was starting to get dark so I refused to ride faster than a fast trot, Gregory loyally rode by my side but Chris and Ritchie were off cantering into the impending darkness. When they didn't come back, Gregory told me to walk 'Lady' through the forest towards the voices that called for our return and not to turn back. He would gallop off and find them, box their ears and bring them back and we would all trot back to the carriage together. I began through the darkness with 'Lady' whinnying in my ear as I led her. 

Something moved in the shadows to my right but I couldn't see it because that's where Lady was. Then something moved to my left. Lady reared up and bolted. I ran after her through the undergrowth, my dress torn and my hands scratched and bleeding where I kept falling. Twigs and dirt thrown up by her hooves caught in my golden ringlets and tore bits out. I heard the sound of two horses cantering and the yelling I had known so well to be Richard and Christopher. They had purposely spooked Lady in order that I be scared and lost through the forest. I backed up to a large tree with overhanging branches so as not to be in the way of 'trouble' or 'chaos'. They stampeded through the forest and into the clearing where I stood. Or had been standing. I came to the conclusion that I was floating until the hands released me. A young man of large build (like circus folk) and long blonde hair had pulled me up the tree out of harm's way.

He seemed very angry that they were chasing me and he patted a space on the branch next to him. I sat down then something pulled my hair I turned quickly. The young man had a lady friend in the tree next to me and she was trying to pull the sticks from my twisted, dirty hair. She was trying to be as gentle as possible but some of them were really tangled. She passed them to him and he threw them at my brothers. He was a remarkable shot. He persisted until they got scared and started to cry. Their cries caught the attention of Gregory who came running through the undergrowth. He had ridden back to the carriage intent on telling father that Christopher and Richard had ridden off against his wishes and that he had sent me on. When he had discovered that Lady had come back without a rider he was furious and ran back on foot with father and some servants in tow. By this time Hubert had sent Beatrice and Benjamin home ahead in one of the carriages. The pack of men burst through the trees and into the clearing carrying (candle) lanterns. Gregory pulled the bawling children to their feet and threw them to Hubert while sending one of the servants to fetch their frightened horses. Richard cried for his mother, while Christopher howled about witches and gypsies and vanishing children. Hubert boxed their ears and ordered them to find me. I looked to the young man who had been sitting next to me but I saw him now standing behind the servant that held the horses. He took the servant's head in his hands and twisted. The servant's head came off and the horses ran into the night. The young man threw the headless body of the servant towards Hubert and Gregory. I asked his lady friend if he would hurt them. 

She looked at me with wild green eyes, "you don't want them hurt?" The young man stopped and looked up at us while stepping back into the shadows. He shrugged. She looked back at me, "but they wanted to hurt you." Her eyes made me feel very sleepy but I resisted it, "yes but they're my brothers."

"No they're not," the young man's voice sounded in my head, "they're not family to you and you know it. The only family you have are me and the woman sitting beside you." 

I looked at him I could hear his voice as close as though he were sitting next to me although he was standing about 15 yards away. 

"Step out beast! Where is my daughter?" Hubert shouted. 

Although what he had said made sense I couldn't bear for him to hurt them. I turned to his friend, " please don't let him hurt Gregory or father. The others I detest but _they_ have been so good to me." The woman looked across at the young man. He looked up and nodded. He leapt out of the shadows and tore the servants to pieces as though they were sheets of damp blotting paper. Hubert blanched and fell to the ground but Gregory stood over him brandishing the lantern, desperately challenging the creature that the young man had become. His teeth had grown like that of an animal and he seemed to move faster than the hounds when they had caught up a scent. I watched in awe. The woman looked at him and he seemed to notice. She looked at me nervously when she realized I was watching.

"Can you do that?" I asked. 

"Do what?" she looked back at me with the selfsame awe that permeated my soul. 

I watched him throw Christopher onto an upright stick, blood flowed freely from his mouth and stomach. The word felt wrong but I knew it was right. "Kill." 

She looked away towards where her beau was impaling a thirteen-year-old child onto the same stick as his younger brother in front of their older brother who was guarding his father's body. "Yes."

I watched the young man hold Gregory by the shoulder's and tell him to look after his mother while handing him the blue ribbon I had been wearing in my hair that day. 

"Lucinda's not hurt and she never will be again."

My next words secured my fate, "will you teach me?"

"WHAT!?" The young man cried out throwing Gregory aside and springing up into the tree's branches. "YOU WANT TO LEARN TO KILL?" 

"No," I looked into his eyes and saw him shiver, "I want to know how to destroy…"

His lady friend slapped my face, " it is not such a selfish thing… that we _want _to kill, we kill out of necessity …to live."

"The same way you used to steal…" the young man looked up at the moon. "Enough of this banter. It is growing late and we have to go."

"One last thing," I pleaded. 

He nodded, "but you can't speak to him." He gestured to Gregory hauling his father's body out of the woods. 

I nodded, I turned to his female companion and slapped her face as hard as I could, "no one slaps me without regretting it."

He picked me up and removed me from her sight by placing me in their carriage. She sat up in the driver's seat with him. And I could hear her talking.

"You're not keeping her, she struck me."

I heard him laugh, "then you shall have to keep your temper in check, M'Lady. This next week will be hard for her as she adjusts. Be patient, I will speak to her about hitting you but you must also take heed. I expect a truce…don't look at me like that! You struck her first. The child is brave, even you can't deny her that."

"I suppose." 

"I'll make it up to you."

I heard the scorn clearly in her voice, "oh yes and how do you propose to…?" 

There was a pause then she giggled, "what about the child?"

"The child is a child and knows nothing of these sorts. But you are right and we shall have to continue later."

I could hear her grumbling from inside the carriage and then I remember nothing.

* * *


	4. chapter 4

I woke in a stone room under a horse blanket. It was very cold. I opened the door and the sunlight streamed in. I recoiled in horror as I realized we were inside someone's mausoleum in a cemetery. I turned and looked inside. I was wrong I was the only one in the mausoleum. The young man and his friend were nowhere to be seen. It must have been late evening by the look of the sun and I hoped that they would be back soon. So I dared not venture far nor look in the coffins that lay nearby. Two big ones occupied the marble slab but there was space for a third (if only a small one). I decided to see if the Darling family had buried their sons yet although I knew they had only been killed the day before. I could no longer call them my brothers, a voice in my head told me, they had wanted to hurt me and no brother would have wanted that. The sun was low in the sky by the time I found the fresh graves. To my horror there were five. I later discovered that just after they had driven away from the field, where we had picnicked that day, something had tangled the horse's traces (harnesses and other straps). The carriage had tipped into a ditch and local families had come to the rescue to find the carriage looted and on fire. The servants had been murdered… slaughtered really like cattle. Beatrice was gutted as she tried to protect little Benjamin from harm and poor Benjamin's weak little heart had given out. 

They now lay next to Christopher Henry and Richard George, forever as I remember them. The thing that unnerved me most as I stood now in the light of the moon was the fifth headstone, the name it bore was my own or at least the name that Beatrice had given me.

"Lucinda Elizabeth Louisa Mary Cassandra Darling. Born in London, forever 10 years old in the love of her family, the Darlings."

I read it out loud and almost cried as I thought of what I had been snatched from; money, estates, privilege, titles but more specifically food when I should want it, comfort as I desired it and love when I should need it. 

"What a title for such a little girl!" the woman sounded angry, " Well, Lucinda Elizabeth Louisa Mary Cassandra Darling. You struck me and I won't soon forget it. You had better pray that I find no fault in you or you won't soon forget it either."

I fell onto little Benjamin's grave in shock the young man's companion was standing over me. She didn't look happy at all, in fact, she looked more like an animal now than the young man did in the forest when he had ripped those people to shreds. I could see she desired to rip me apart on my younger brother's grave.

But she could not, for in time the young man gripped her shoulders and she marched away angrily.

He sat upon Richard's headstone and beckoned for me to join him. He picked me up and sat me upon his knee. "Do you know how many days have passed since we first found you?"

I shook my head, "no, but you didn't find me. You _stole _me from the only family I'd ever known." And of course I know that it was last night that you took me, I'm not a fool. 

I didn't dare say it aloud.

He looked past my face and began twirling my hair in order to reset the ringlets that had almost been torn from me in my run through the forest.

"No, not last night," he corrected laughing a little, "you have been…_resting_. For almost six days now. We have watched over you like guardians should almost every moment."

I jumped off his knee. "How did you do that? You knew what I was thinking. And you told me."

He pulled me to him again, "don't be upset. One day you will be able to do it too. Just like me and Luna." He looked up in the direction of the mausoleum. 

I followed his gaze, "is that her name?"

He laughed attracting her attention, "yes but you must not call her that. She will get angry and might strike you again."

I stared into his blue eyes coldly, "then I shall strike her back." I could feel her walking up behind me and I felt his weight shift as he waved her away. 

"You must never raise a hand against Luna or myself and in return we will never raise a hand against you. But you may need a little schooling, first…"

"I need no further instruction. I can read as well as Gregory and write as well as Beatrice. Hubert taught me." I protested pushing him away and kicking my own gravestone out of spite.

"…In our ways. The way of the clan." He continued.

"Clan? What does that mean?"

My little face crinkled up as my stomach growled. 

He looked at me, "are you hungry?"

"A little bit." My hand was seized and I was carried into the carriage, there was a crack of the whip and the horses charged off. A few seconds later the carriage stopped outside a tavern filled with circus folk, harlots and gypsies. 

The young man charged in and was warmly greeted while his lady, Luna, walked in quietly in her cloak and cowl and silently occupied a corner table.

"Just you and your lady," the innkeeper winked. I was picked up and planted on the bar top, "oh and your little, little lady." 

"The child wants food. She will have all she desires and you will go to all lengths to keep her happy, else you and your family will suffer as did the Darlings." 

The young man looked into the innkeeper's eyes and he in turn stooped down by the bottles. 

"What would you like, little lady?"

I looked up at the coarse sun-browned and hairy innkeeper then at the young man, who nodded. 

I mumbled because everyone was staring and pointing at the young man. He sensed my discomfort and looked around, the tavern fell silent.

The innkeeper leaned over the bar, "what's that, little lady? Speak up then."

The young man seized the innkeeper by the shirt seams, "she said, a piece of shepherd's pie and mug of ginger ale. Have you sealing wax in your ears? How dare you lean over my daughter as though she were a common whore! You should be hung from the rafters."

The man backed up, "I meant no offense sir. I meant only to hear the child."

The young man looked at him angrily, then lifted me off the bar and took me over to the table where Luna sat eyeing the other patrons suspiciously. 

My nourishment was brought to us and a handful of coins thrown in the innkeeper's direction. I tucked in heartily I hadn't eaten in days remember. As I cheerfully cleared my plate, I couldn't help but overhear what Luna and the young man, whose name I still did not know, were saying. 

"They're watching us and the child. Would any here know of her?"

"I don't think we should worry." The young man looked around. "No one of her rank would dare step in here, not even if the plague were following them."

"THERE HE IS! AND HE HAS THE CHILD!" Gregory stormed into the tavern with a flurry of his soldiers and some policemen. 

Hubert stood by his side, "SEIZE THEM! WE'LL SEE THEM HUNG BEFORE THEY LEAVE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Luna covered me with the cloak and bid me stay still. She stood by the young man's side as he gallantly approached Hubert and the remnants of Gregory. 

"Oh dear, dear me" he began as the soldiers circled him and his companion. "It seems we have a conflict of interests. You say that this is your daughter. Yet I'm sure this is _my_ daughter and the gravestone in your church graveyard would state that your child is dead whereas mine is very much alive." 

"Unlike you, cowardly fiend!" Hubert cried, "I know your hideous secret. Gregory bring Lucinda here."

Gregory picked me up and carried me over to the doorway.

"I should have the law on you for stealing my daughter but it doesn't deal with your kind." Hubert turned to his men, "get the torches and firewood."

The young man and his lady began to get anxious. They dived at the soldiers. Blood sprayed up the walls.

That was the last I saw of the tavern for Gregory turned on his heels and ran, carrying me along the road as fast as he could. There was much yelling and crashing and swearing in the tavern. And they started on foot after him. They ran like horses and he panicked pretending to stumble, throwing me into the bushes by the roadside he intended that I not be found. He continued to run as though he had not let go. They did not buy into his bluff as Luna stopped by my side, wrenched her cloak from around me and tried to block my vision by whirling it elaborately around her shoulders. But I pushed past her and ran out into the road. Gregory had seen her stop and had turned tail again, this time to rush his attacker head-on. He ran straight into the young man's fist. I met his eyes as brutish, undead hands impaled him. I pushed Luna away and ran until I blacked out. 

* * *


	5. chapter 5

I woke later I thought it to be day but I couldn't be sure. Black clouds filled the sky and the rain poured down in torrents. I lay in the mud and straw of someone's stableyard. I cared not. Only that I was away from them for all I knew they could have killed my mother and set me on the streets in the first place. Then they killed Beatrice and Hubert, my brothers and countless others. Why? What could it achieve? I crawled under a hedge to sleep, each time I closed my eyes I saw Gregory run for me. I saw the young man reach out, I saw his hand go straight through Gregory like butter through warm toast. I felt the pain, the confusion. Agony of agonies I felt it all. And I knew that they were close I opened my eyes and looked around. How long had I been sleeping? It was growing dark I could hear them in my head.

"Don't wander too far!" he called.

"We'd never look out on the heath, " her voice crooned, "you'd be safe there."

I picked myself up and ran straight for the heath.

"NO!" I heard him cry, "COME BACK!"

The earth flew up around me, I was falling. I was stuck down an empty mine shaft. The blackness unending except for a square of grey above me. It wasn't getting dark, a large cloud and a flock of birds had flown in front of the sun. It had just turned morning. They couldn't find me here. No one could. I was lost, perhaps forever. The rain fell again. I was rather famously up a certain creek without a certain instrument. The wind howled above me. I did what any other 10 year old girl, who had just been kidnapped by strange people then witnessed the death of half a dozen more people, then seen her new family brutally murdered and heard voices and obeyed them, would do. I burst into tears for perhaps the first time since infancy. The young man could hear me and he told me so in my head. He spoke quietly telling me that he knew where I was and why I was crying. He also promised that as soon as the sun set he would personally climb down and get me. I would have clean clothes, a roaring fire and hot food. But for now I was to be brave.

"She told me to run," I mumbled through tears, "she told me you wouldn't look here."

'Who did?' he answered.

"Luna." I wept, "I ran away but I didn't mean to…I…I won't ever again."

He was quiet for a long time after that. I continued to cry until a small bird fell down the mineshaft. 

'Here.' He said simply.

It cheeped and jumped about all in a bother. I picked it up and held it in my hands. It sang until nightfall. I closed my eyes for a second and the young man was beside me. I held his back and shoulders with one arm. I held the bird in my hand. He climbed completely unaided and weighed down by my bird and me for about 20minutes before we reached the top. Luna was waiting for us. 

"You didn't wake me. Is something wrong?" she watched the young man emerge from the pit.

"Stand aside!" he demanded of her. 

She moved slowly, "you seem upset, have I done something to offend?"

He dusted off his mock and breeches then smoothed his long blond hair. He brushed off my skirts and dried my little bird with his own jacket leaving me to brush off my bodice. He handed the little bird back to me and walked up to her. He casually tossed a purse of money at her, "get out of my sight, if I ever lay eyes on you again I will bury you." 

He walked over to me and placed me on his hip. We walked away. She followed, "you choose a child over me? Where is your sense, Gangrel? Even if you do embrace her she will forever be a child, lost in a child's body. Can't you understand that?"

We walked to the mausoleum where across the slab and caskets were my dresses from the darling house and the little slippers and fur mitts and mufflers. Even underthings. He stood outside I could hear them arguing. While I dried and changed my undergarments and skirt. I needed help with the bodice and he sent Luna in. Luna pulled the strings so tightly I could barely draw breath. He stood at the doorway, reminding her of his constant presence by clearing his throat and the strings relaxed. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Sir? What did father mean when he said the law did not deal with your kind?"

Luna laughed cruelly," yes, Gangrel tell your puppet."

He pushed her aside, "I'm not going to lie to you, my little one…are you hungry? I'm hungry, lets all go eat."

I knocked upon the door of the nearest farmhouse asking for food. Gangrel thought it best since we had caused such a scene at the tavern although he repeatedly told me it wasn't my fault. The farmer's wife took me in immediately. I had broth and bread and roast mutton with broccoli. I thanked her kindly. She packed a satchel of bread and marmalade and wheaten biscuits for the road, when I insisted on leaving. I walked just beyond the gate when a young boy ran feverishly up to me. "Is she angry? The woman in there?" 

I looked him up and down, he was about my height and couldn't have been much older than me and I did like the look of his face. Already he had a broad forehead and long brown hair tied with a single black ribbon. "Who are you?" I asked looking at him in wonder. "My name is Damien Hardy and if I am late home, mother will be furious. Farewell." He bowed and ran off. I leant back against the gate.

"Who put that blush in your cheek?" Gangrel teased, "was it that lad who makes you smile so?"

"Of course not," I turned away, "boys have the plague."

He laughed again, "indeed they do."

We walked by the side of the road, Gangrel and me, talking all the while. He told me of far off lands with beautiful beaches and mountains that rumbled and coughed and spat like old men. When he had tired of things to amaze and bewilder me, I asked again.

"Sir," I stopped and looked at his silhouette against the moon, "what did Hubert mean by saying the law did not deal with your kind?"

He laughed but did not stop and would not look at me, "I have already told you." 

I would not move, "you did not."

"I TELL YOU I DID!" he spun angrily.

I remembered the way Benjamin used to upset Richard and Christopher by holding his head up high and staying calm. I chose to emulate it.

"Then tell me again," I picked my sweetest smile, "I have forgotten."

He sat on a stone wall, "no, you haven't because I didn't tell you. Luna and I are different. One day…one day soon you will be different too. But first I must converse with old acquaintances about you. You might be too young to be made different. I know you don't understand now but soon you will. And I'd rather you didn't hate me at the moment."

He shouldn't of said that. 

"I do hate you," I cried, "you killed them. You killed them all." I picked up a small stick and meant to hit him but anger welled up when I caught him laughing. I stabbed it into his leg. He stopped laughing abruptly. I couldn't stop giggling. The look of absolute horror etched into his face was brilliantly funny. I stopped laughing when his hand darted out and caught me across the cheek. He had sat down on the stone wall of our cemetery so I ran straight to the mausoleum and pushed with all my might to close the heavy stone door.

He banged on it with his fist, "open this door."

"No"

"If I have to come in there, I'll be very upset"

"I don't care."

"Please…I won't shout. No one will shout."

"Go to hell." I became less easy to reason with. 

"If you don't open this door, I'll send you to an orphanage."

"Tell me what you are."

"No."

"Then tell me why you're different." there was an exquisite silence

"No."

"I hate you."

"Good." 

He slowly pushed the door open. I threw all my weight into. It knocked the wind out of him. He ignored me on getting up and climbed into one of the coffins. I slowly tiptoed around and opened the other. Luna's hand came out and grabbed me by the throat. He leapt into the air and broke it up. He walked to a corner where he had brought the blankets and made a makeshift bed for me. He wrapped me in a blanket and rocked me to sleep. I could hear him muttering as I drifted off.

"You need a name little one. How about Diana? No…no…perhaps Katherine? No. Ah…I know how about Victoria?" he shook me a little, "little one? Tell me what you think of Victoria?"

"Certainly father, who is she?" I felt him shift

"Did you hear that she called me father!" he sounded excited. 

"As long a she doesn't address me by anything but my title."

He put me down and pulled one of the blankets over me. "You want a child to call you Lady Vachon rather than mother?"

"Well, I'm not hers, am i."

"No…I thought I told you to leave us alone?"

"Where did you expect me to go so close to sunrise?"

"To hell, perhaps?"

"Then rest assured my lord, I am already there."

* * *


	6. chapter 6

When I woke I remembered Lady Vachon's words and they chilled me to the bone. I also noticed that she was not there and that Gangrel was not happy. He tried to disguise it but his eyes had lost their sparkle and his step, the spring.

"She left us, did she not?"

My newest father looked past me, "Whatever do you mean, Victoria?"

My little cheeks flushed with delight, "She did! I knew all along."

His shoulders sagged. I looked up and saw that she was dear to him, perhaps dearer than I was.

"Where will she go?"

"I'm not sure little one. In fact, I'm not sure that she knows either."

A horrible thought struck me, "Father. Is it my fault she went away?"

He knelt down in front of me, "No it isn't." he looked straight into my eyes, "Don't you ever say that, you mustn't even think it. It's my fault she left. I did not love her as I should." Sensing that this confession was a little over my head he stopped talking for a while.

"Are you hungry, father?" I opened the satchel the farmer's wife had given me and offered him some bread and marmalade. 

He laughed, "no, little one. You eat it."

I ate a large chunk of bread smothered in marmalade. "Why do you refuse food, father?" I darted behind him when a carriage rumbled past.

He stopped and swung me up on his hip, "I am not hungry yet."

This I accepted, "where are we going?"

He looked out into the woods, "to speak with a very old friend of mine."

I looked back over his shoulder. I was starting to think that something was wrong with him. "Will you eat there?"

"What? Is food all you think about?" he asked laughing loudly, "no I probably will not eat there either."

We neared an abandoned building. It was very old and very scary. The lead-light windows looked like gaping holes in a ghastly face. I still remember cuddling into his neck and hair to hide myself. 

He walked inside and stopped abruptly. He had heard something I hadn't caught, "Thomas! I know you're here and I know you can hear me. Come and see my daughter!" I looked around. As far as I could see there was only dust and darkness. There were long wooden seats and a strange table up the back. The mice that darted away from Father's voice looked thin and angry and I knew not why.

"A daughter?" a hollow voice echoed, "you have a daughter?"

Father laughed, "I do now. Make yourself known you're scaring her."

A man walked from the shadows, not necessarily an old man perhaps twenty years of age but his face had a timeless quality to it that frightened me. I shook in my father's arms. That face gave me the chills. He was very distressed by this, he bowed low before me.

"Young lady? Sir Thomas Moore of her majesty's counsel at your service."

I looked away over father's shoulder.

"She's a little shy. Aren't you Victoria?" father gave me a shake, I continued to stare at the lead-light windows.

"Lord Gangrel, where is your Lady?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Sir Moore laughed and straightened father's jacket around me, "I do! Your Lady came to me for comfort… perhaps you are not quite Lord enough for her tastes?" 

My father the Lord Gangrel cautioned him by wagging his finger, "if I should not be holding this child, I'd give you such a stabbing."

The hollow laughter of this unusual pair echoed in the night.

"Ah," sir tom wiped away a tear, "but I jest. Your lady Luna passed by to mention that she was leaving. Personally I don't think she'll go far."

Gangrel sighed, "she'll walk the corners of the earth to spite me, you know." He put me down on a long wooden seat and placed the farmer's wife's satchel beside me. I sat watching them talk a short distance away. I could only hear faint murmuring. There was movement on the big table, I took up the satchel and made my way down the aisle. The table was up on a step and I could see the silhouette of statues nearby. I slowly approached the back of the building, on the table there was an old one-eyed black rat. It looked up wearily but scarcely moved. I can only imagine, even today, of the sight that greeted Gangrel and sir tom when they stopped talking. A little girl barely ten years old of age in rich red satin dress and bodice, her hair in curls sitting on the holy altar of an abandoned church feeding a grizzled old rat bread crumbs from her hand caught in the bright beam of the full moon that reached through the shattered lead-light window to caress her forehead. I suddenly became of the silence, by contrast to the gentle murmuring it was almost deafening looked up. Both men were watching in awe, they looked like they had seen a ghost. 

Gangrel started towards me, "this is exactly as I said. She displays unrivaled compassion to beasts yet she watches the brutal, wanton destruction of large quantities of people without flinching. On the first night she asked Luna if we would teach her to destroy. I think she's ready to join us."

Sir tom looked at me, "I'm not sure. The issue of her age is a puzzlement. There have been problems before. I should very much like to speak to someone else before I give judgment. And you should stop feeding vermin. They will make you ill." He lifted me from the altar and shooed the rat away. He knelt so that he could look into my eyes, "do you understand what your father is asking of me?"

I gave him a strange look because I sensed there was more to his question than he was letting on, "you want to change me. To make me different. To make me like father and lady Vachon." 

The heavy wooden doors swung open with an almighty BOOM! 

"She is a child, what does she know of us? We drain the life of the living while residing in the home of the dead," lady Vachon screeched as she near flew towards sir tom. "She will forever stay as a child, never to fend for herself!"

"SILENCE!" Sir Thomas Moore held his hand barely a foot in front of her face and to my surprise she stopped. Lady Vachon actually looked frightened. 

"This child will join us in the embrace of the night before the next full moon." Sir tom announced.

Lady Vachon stormed off again. Lord Gangrel seated himself on the altar and cradled his brow in his hands, "she does bring up a point we both discussed. What if the child does not grow?"

"There is an instance…" sir tom retreated into the shadows and emerged with a book, "in the 1400's a Germanic boy was embraced by the night. He frequently fed upon the shepherds of the area and according to witnesses he grew taller but not older. They accused him of being a werewolf and locked him up during which time he could not feed. He grew pallid then upon his release, after such a time without blood, he fed ravenously and began to age 'til his face did match his height. He remained clean-shaven but appeared as a man. It is a strange story but true. Or at least recorded."

Lord Gangrel danced about seizing sir tom by the hands, "then she will grow? FANTASTIC! Do you hear, Victoria, you will grow into a beautiful young woman."

I stood at the entrance of the church watching them dance. I turned to face her. Lady Vachon never really left us, she kept her distance is all. She sat on a nearby gravestone now visible in the dark of night, hunched over.

"Lady Vachon? Is something wrong?" 

She straightened, "nothing child, return to your master." She growled through gritted teeth. Everything must have been wrong for a response like that I reasoned. I stood behind her watching, waiting. "Please let me help? I only want to help. Tell me what to do." I implored. 

She turned to me, looking through me rather than at me. "There is nothing you can do. Only know that _you_ drove my lord and I apart. You will _always_ be a burden on us." She rose to leave moving to what seemed an incredible height," What good is a _child_ blood drinker anyway?"

"Please don't hate me mother." I cried heart broken.

She walked away into the night.


End file.
